Journey's End gone Wibbly
by RosesInJamJars
Summary: Journey's End finished differently, with not all positive repercussions. Jack/Donna, 10/Rose with some Mickey/Martha and even less Gwen/Ianto and Tosh/Owen.
1. Don't

_**Journey's End gone Wibbly- Chapter 1, Don't!**_

"And who," Donna said, pointing to the man in the top left had corner of the screen, "is that?" The Doctor gave a moment to be dumbfounded. Captain Jack Harkness, was being chatted up. Not the chatter, but the chattee. Jack seemed a little bit intimidated too, but quickly recovered, and responded with his usual,

"Captain Jack Harkness, and who are-" before being cut off by the Doctor's usual addition to this routine,

"Don't… Just Don't." followed by his face contorting into a pained expression, and Donna's body spasming. Un able to see, but easy to guess, Donna has crushed the doctor's foot with her own, with no change in expression.

**DWDWDW**

"…your face is different but your arrogance is unchanged." Hissed the deformed man on the screen, but all Donna could think was 'He's blocking the pretty man. Why is he not showing the pretty man?' he shook herself out of it, and internally slapped herself, before turning back to the scanner, and carrying on.


	2. Exterminate

_**Journey's End gone Wibbly- Chapter 2 EXTERMINATE!**_

The Doctor's confused and desperate face stared at her, but she wasn't staring back. All she cared about was the blonde woman standing in the middle of the road. She smiled sadly, but happy for her spaceman, and said,

"Why don't you ask her yourself." And continued to stare, ignoring the Doctor's pained face, obviously thinking it was some kind of bad joke, but he followed her gaze and slowly turned around. And he ran. Donna stood next to the TARDIS, happy as anything for her friend but saddened too. He didn't need her anymore. Shouty, slappy, confident Donna Noble. He had his Rose. And this spaceship wasn't big enough for the two of them. She was shaken out of her thoughts, by the Doctor, almost there, and falling, and lying still. And the pretty man was blowing up the Dalek, and she was by the Doctor's side, as Rose cradled his head in her arms.

"Rose! Get him into the TARDIS now!"

**DWDWDW**

"But there must be some medicine or something!" She shouted, but having no idea what was going on.

"I came all this way!" Rose cried.

"Rose get back!" Jack shouted, then quieter, her gently pulled her off him and said "do as I say and get back, he's dying, and you know what happens next." Donna whipped her head up.

"What do you mean? What happens next?" but obeyed Jack, and scrambled away from the Doctor, who was slowly getting to his feet. She felt a strong arm around her, and looked up at Jack who smiled at her briefly for a moment, before turning back to the Doctor.

**DWDWDW**

"You're… still you?" she asked approaching him nervously, as though he might explode again. He smiled back at her kindly.

"I'm still me." And then laughed as she threw her arms around him. She was airborne for a moment, then as she landed back on her feet, looked up into his face, and kissed him. His eyes widened, but soon relaxed, and joined in. (Tee-hee!) Donna smiled as she watched the scene, but her mood was tinged with sadness. She realised that Jack still had his arm around her, and was glad he hadn't taken it away. As though he could read her mind, his arm slipped off her shoulders, and he turned around to face her.

"You can hug me if you want." She said cheekily, then more forcefully when he just smiled, "No really, you can hug me." This seemed to get his attention, and looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time. Un known to her, the sexy squaddie saw a spark of himself, his own fire,in tose green eyes.

"We weren't properly introduced before, " he muttered quietly, as to not disturb the others, "and I never caught you name." Donna smiled.

"My name's Donna Noble." She said, as she twisted her body to the side a little bit.

"Well Donna Noble," Jack smiled cheekily, "there's been something I've been meaning to do.", and he kissed her. Just a quick peck on the lips, but it made her feel weightless.


	3. Down we go!

_**Journey's End gone Wibbly- Chapter 3, Down we go!**_

"The TARDIS is a weapon. And it will be destroyed!" and suddenly the box was gone.

"DONNA!" Jack yelled, his expression murderous.

"What have you done!" yelled the Doctor. "Bring it back!"

"Bring her back you mean!" growled Jack.

"You and the TARDIS are connected. Watch as it is destroyed!" A hologram appeared, of the TARDIS surrounded by fire, and then… nothing. Jack felt rage surround him, and swoop down, consuming him completely. He pulled out his gun, not caring that it didn't work, just wanting to make them feel pain.

"OH YEAH? WELL FEEL THIS!" he bellowed, and shot the supreme dalek again and again.

"Exterminate!" the Dalek screeched, and Jack readied himself for the beam of light coming his way. And then he felt nothing.

**DWDWDW**

One minute he was holding the warp star for the camera, on his best side mind you, and the next he was on the floor of the vault. With his hands on his head, suddenly he saw something out of the corner of his eye…


	4. Inside the TARDIS the long one

_**Journey's End gone Wibbly- Chapter 4, Inside the TARDIS**_

As Donna hung onto the hand rail for dear life, the only thought flashing through her head apart from

'HOLY FUCKING HELL!' was 'What would the Doctor do? Ah fly the TARDIS to safety. The TARDIS stopped moving, and suddenly there were fire all over the time machine. She coughed from the smoke, and stumbled to the control panel. A map of the crucible handily sprung up on the scanner, as the TARDIS lights flashed urgently, and highlighted one spot on the map, which flashed red. Thinking back to her lessons with the Doctor, she ran around the console like her teacher, then finally stopped to admire herself for a moment, almost forgetting her situation. The co-ordinates had been changed, and levers were adjusted and pulled, and Donna screamed in relief. The TARDIS disappeared from the pit of fire.

**DWDWDW**

Donna laughed exhausted and gleefully. Her joy was cut short by what appeared to be some invisible force pushing her towards the doors, which flew open. The message was clear enough. "Get out there now, don't think you're using me as a shield!" As soon as she was out of the door, she lunged sideways, realising it appeared she was diving out of nothing, hiding herself behind what appeared to be some sort of control panel. Nobody said anything, so she assumed she had succeeded in not attracting any attention to herself. She became aware of what was…Davros? talking. No, not talking, counting down. These controls looked important… maybe there was something she could do? And suddenly she was back in I.T night class. Slapping the keyboard with her hands, hoping she might do something useful. The hologram floating above her head vanished, and she didn't dare breathe.

"Explain! Explain!" squealed Davros. She exhaled deeply, and slumped against the control board. She was about to smile, when she heard a metallic whining, coming ever closer, and her heart skipped a beat as she realised… the Daliks made that sound. Daliks? No… Daleks. She considered her options. She could stand up and reveal herself, and most likely get shot, she could sneak around the panel and come into full view of the entire room, or she could learn to teleport. She was screwed. She decided to go with option one, and was about to stand up, when the TARDIS materialised, or threw off its invisibility thing or whatever. Filling her with confidence, as everyone gasped, she stood up.

**DWDWDW**

"Hello!" she chirped brightly. "Sorry I messed up you bomb thing or whatever you were counting down to. Feel free not to send me the damages bill!" and she slapped her hands on some more controls.

"But Donna…" the Doctor asked completely confused, "You can't even change a plug!" Donna rolled her eyes, but never stopped grinning.

"Well just you watch me spaceman!" and she flipped what she had figured out to be the controls that controlled the…

"GET HER AWAY FROM THE CONTROLS!" Davros screeched, and she readied herself in case her plan hadn't worked.

"Weapons non-functional!" they reported back. Donna secretly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Doctor! Help me!" she cried, looking at the mass of switches, figuring she had run out of luck, and didn't want to risk it with any more.

"I can't!" he called back. And hit the holding cell wall with his fist.

"Mickey!" Jack called, running out of the TARDIS, holding both of the very large guns, miraculously not damaged in the fire. He tossed Mickey the gun before running over to the control panel, smiling at her, and tapping away at various controls, and suddenly Rose and the Doctor were beside her, and the Doctor had pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"You clever, clever girl!" he cried gleefully. "What did you do?" he asked releasing her.

"I have no idea! It all happened so fast! The TARDIS started helping me all by itself-"

"_Herself!_" Jack interrupted, slipping her hand into his, and smiling. She smiled back, and continued.

"And she flew out of the fiery place, but did sustain some damage, sorry about that- then she arrived here, but was invisible or something, and I jumped out, Nobody saw me thank gawd, and then I just randomly started flipping switches, and well… yeah!" she finished and beamed, just as Jackie ran towards her daughter, who tripped, and shot out a hand, onto the control panel, with as much luck as Donna had had, flipped the right switches. She pulled herself up, and the daleks began to explode.

**DWDWDW**

They all cheered, and hugged each other, dashing around the TARDIS console to celebrate together. Donna cheered at first and smiled, but realisation hit her, and her smile vanished. Hoping nobody would notice, she slipped down the corridor to her room. But somebody did notice.


	5. What appears to be a Solution

_**Journey's End gone Wibbly-Chapter 5, What appears to be a solution**_

Jack slipped into the corridor Donna had disappeared into, and followed what appeared to be sniffling to her room, to where she had many suitcases laid out on her bed, and was desperately throwing clothes and toiletries into them, as though it would make all her troubles go away.

"Donna?" Jack asked, standing in the doorway, watching the pitiful scene. Donna's head snapped up, and quickly tried to brush her tears away. She gave him a watery smile, and asked him,

"What's up?" barely managing to remain composed. Jack smiled at her kindly and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. Almost on cue, she broke down in tears, pressing her face into his chest.

"What's wrong?" he murmured into her hair.

"The Doctor has Rose back. He doesn't need me. He doesn't want me. I'm leaving. I'm getting out, otherwise there's just going to be a whole world of hurt."

"Donna," Jack groaned kindly. "Of course the Doctor wants you! He's not like that! He's just happy to have her back!" He pressed his cheek against the top of her head, and sighed. "But you really don't want to throw this away! You might think you've got something amazing back home or a good enough reason to leave, but nothing compares to this. Ask me, or ask Martha, as much as you don't want to believe it, it's true." She brought her head away from his chest, and smiled up at him.

"What's your reason to stay on earth?" she asked. As soon as she said this, he smiled proudly.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He said, his proud smile lessening slightly.

"Well show me then." Donna said softly, looking into his eyes. Jack's smile which was erupting inside of him was barely masked as one of sadness.

"If you leave the Doctor, when you come back…. It's like he's laughing at you. It's like he's looking at you, and his face is telling you that no one can function without him. I don't think he means to, but it hurts. Shit it hurts." He paused and looked at her sadly. "Unless you really think you are able to take that, your move back to earth… well, it would be permanent."

"So," Donna said stubbornly. "Show me why, and I'll stay. Show me forever." One second Jack was staring into her face, and the next, their lips met, their bodies pressed close together in a passionate embrace, and Jack finally felt that somehow, he just felt… right.


	6. Come on then!

_I cried when I wrote this! (God that's sad!) Only 13 days for us until Let's Kill Hitler! Doesn't anyone else find it annoying that in Oz we get Doctor Who a week later than England? It makes me feel unloved. Anyways, again, I noticed alot of people have added this to favourites/alert, and that's great, but please please PLEASE review and tell me why you like it, ect! Cyber huggles!_

_**Journey's End gone Wibbly, Chapter 6- Come on then**_

Jack appeared half an hour later, in the main control room, looking happy, but worried. The Doctor grabbed his wrist, and began to 'sonic' it.

"Hey!" Jack yelped indignantly, gesturing to his vortex manipulator. "I need that!" But by now he knew very well not to get into this argument. The Doctor dropped Jack's wrist, and began a mad dance around the control panel, beginning to fly the TARDIS.

"Right!" he called contentedly, "Cardiff then!" He turned back around to where Jack had stood, confused, when Jack appeared at the mouth of the corridor, struggling with what appeared to be several items of familiar luggage. The Doctor's face twisted into an expression of confusion and worry, and he looked at Jack questioningly. Jack placed the luggage on the ground, and then saluted.

"Thanks Doctor. And good luck." He said, gesturing to the corridor, then retrieved the luggage and walked over to the door to where Mickey and Martha were waiting for him, and made their way outside. All who were left, were Jackie and Rose, who exchanged worried glanced, and proceeded to make themselves scarce, and almost bolted to kitchen muttering something about tea.

The Doctor turned back to the corridor, and leant on the control panel, and sure enough, within a few seconds, Donna Noble appeared in the control room, more bags piled high in her arms. She carefully placed them on the floor. And looked up at the Doctor, and smiled bravely, while she was trying to fight down tears.

"The TARDIS is only so big." She said simply. And looked at him sadly.

"I get it." He nodded understandingly, then after a pause, "No, I have no clue what's going on. Why are you leaving?" he asked, his confusion tinged with sadness.

"You only need one person. You've got Rose, you don't need me. Like you were going to pick me anyway. I'll make this easy and leave now." Then after a quick pause, "What's the point of drawing it out." She added sadly. This took a moment to sink in for the Doctor. When it hit, he leaped up, long limbs flying, and was suddenly pulling her into a tight hug.

"My ship," he growled tearfully, "Is the biggest bloody ship in the universe. I definitely think there is room for you _and _Rose, Donna Noble." Tears were falling rapidly down his skinny face, as they were on hers. "Why on earth would you think I would want you to leave? Donna Noble, you are my best friend! You can stay here forever, and I won't mind! I want to travel the universe with you and Rose, and don't let anyone else say otherwise!" he cried indignantly, choking down a sob. Donna smiled tearfully, then pulled him into a hug. She picked up her luggage, and walked to the door. When she reached it, she turned around to the Doctor, who was standing in the middle of the room like a lost little boy, and smiled sadly.

"It's not goodbye for ever spaceman. You'll come visit, don't you for a minute think you won't." she warned with a smile.

"Goodbye spaceman." She near whispered, and walked out of the door.

**DWDWDW**

As soon as the door shut behind her, she threw herself into the waiting arms of Captain Jack Harkness. After a moment, he gently prised her off, picked up his load of luggage, and smiled at her kindly.

"Come on then." He smiled, and they began to walk down the path, to where Mickey and Martha were waiting.

_*whimper* Poor Doctor. Lucky Donna! She gets to shack up with Jack! I'm so jealous! Please review! **ADDITION 1 WEEK AFTER ORIGIONAL POST! (next line)**_

_**hellooo? anybody out there? look, i don't wanna be mean, but i've written 6 chapter with only 3 reviews, and a few people have added this to favourites/alerts, and that's great, but, because i'm evil and depressed because it's sunday afternoon and i'm being forced to watch heartbeat with mike + jackie *shudders* i'm gonna say: we get up to 7 reviews or NO CHAPTER 7! yeah, you heard me, blackmail *shoch horror gasp* ! anyways, you know the deal, and don't feel bead beacuse i'm taking my yorkshire itv shaped torture out on you lol!**_


	7. Torchwood

_Gah, forget the whole ten reviews thing, I'm jsut to nice. :) However, I will ramble on a bit. Mainly because nobody else will listen. I never really realised JUST how fantabulously wonderful Jack really is. When I had first gotten my season 3 boxed set, I was scared by Human Nature/Family of blood, and had not given it a proper go to see how much I actually love it/them. Then I was too scared to watch Blink. And before that there was 42, Lazuras Experiment, and yet another facefull of Dalek. :( bleaugh. BUT then, I flicked on Utopia, thinking "What the hell" and began a game of doodle jump. And then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw feet. HIS feet. And then his legs. And then she screamed "DOCTOR!" and the jumper slipped off the platform and plunged to death. And just that moment, had me jumping around screaming at the top of my lungs, "Jack's back!". As my mother had left me alone at home for the day, my next door neighbour being aware of this, heard my shreiks, and bolted around, at which ppoint I explained my situation, and he joined in watching. I love Jack, he made that trilogy bareable. I can't believe he had to go and leave. He WAS supposed to be in AGMGTW, but John bloody Barrowan was too busy filming Torchwood. What's the point of that show without Ianto? AGMGTW is much more important, and Jack/11 scenes would be amazing 8) I'm picturing it now and am already laughing. Where I'm up to, Gwen's being deported, Jack's dying (what is WITH that anyway?), Rex in grumpy and Esther's confused. I do not care for Owen and Tosh mark II, I miss them almost as much as Ianto. BUT I still can't wait for the next episode. Jsut to top off this useless series, I wonder if the TARDIS will appear in the middle of the road, and the SUV will drive into it, and Martha Jones will be there, and the Doctor will make Jack immortal again! Anyways, on with the story now._

_I own no Doctor 'Oo/Torchwood, If I did I wouldn't be writin' this. All I own is a TARDIS t-shirt, and my overly watched DVDs, and a novel and Dalek booklight, and... well, you get the picture. Sorry I haven't been disclaimering... please don't eat me mysterious fanfiction boss people!_

_**J**__**ourney's End Gone Wibbly Part 2, Chapter 7- Torchwood**_

After two minutes of walking holding copious amounts of luggage, Jack had produced some sort of compression field, and managed to pile several bags into one extremely heavy black gym bag, which they carried between them. After he had dropped Sarah Jane off, the Doctor had landed them all in some sort of park. The sun was going down, basking the park in beautiful evening twilight. This managed to cheer Donna up somewhat, even causing her to laugh when a child, escapee from the plastic playground nearby, being chased by his friend, ran behind her, and used her as a human shield from his friend who was brandishing a nerf gun. The armed child, upon nearly shooting Donna, looked up, at her, and meekly pointed the weapon at the ground, and hurried back to the playground, followed by his friend. During this pause in walking, Jack had pulled out his phone, and dialled. Donna turned back to him, after watching the children return to the playground, and saw him waiting patiently for the receiver to answer. Soon enough, a grin spread across his handsome face, and greeted somebody called Tosh, which was received with a female voice loudly screaming joyfully, followed by fainter whoops of joy. Jack arranged for transport to meet them, and hung up, sliding his phone back in his pocket. He grinned at Donna, and began to explain Torchwood to Donna, aided by Martha.

**DWDWDW**

"… A shameless flirt, really I tell you!" Martha reminisced, smiling fondly, while Mickey frowned behind her, looking unhappy of the prospect of sharing Martha with this snide sounding Doctor, which Donna had to restrain the urge to giggle at. They stood on the path outside the metal railings of the park, waiting for the mysterious transport, which swerved to the pavement, and stopped abruptly, in the form of a government SUV with blacked out windows. Donna raised a sceptical eyebrow, and struggled to help Jack lug her bag to the back of the SUV, which opened with a faint pop.

"Who are you? 007?" she asked, as Martha squealed with joy, and embraced the driver, who had the nicest arse Donna had ever seen, coupled with a fantastic suit, she suspected this was the mysterious Ianto. Jack closed to boot, then gripping Donna's hand in his own, pulled her around to the side of the car. More people spilled out, and hugged Martha, until Jack cleared his throat cheekily, and met them with a grin. The four other people then proceeded to jump onto Jack screaming with joy.

**DWDWDW**

After the squeals had died down, Jack pulled Donna up next to him, and didn't let go of her hand, she smiled nervously, as Jack introduced her.

"Lady and Gentleman folk," he grinned cheerily, "This is a new member of your team! Her name is Donna Noble, I'm not sure what she's going to do, but I'm sure we'll find something!" he grinned insanely, and was met with silence for a few seconds, before the cute driver pushed his way to the front of the 'team' and smiled at her reaching out to shake her hand.

_REVIEW. NO EXCUSE. REVIEW. NO EXCUSE. REVIEW. NO EXCUSE. toodles! :)_


	8. Tears

_Awwww... its a filler in a way, and a essential part of the plot in another, but still... i love this! i was listening to talking to the moon by bruno mars while i wrote this, so the sadness ensures. AANNNNNNND! i got the next skulduggery pleasant, so that's why you havn't seen very much of me. it was hilarious, and had me roling on the floor laughing! the only people who can actually do that are my friends, the doctor, derek landy (the author or SP), and the chasers war on everything guys. If you havn't seen that then SHAAAAAME! it is about aussie politics and current events, but its still amazing. anyways... getting a little off topic here! you won't hear from me until next monday at the earlies because we're going to queensland for a wedding! woot! AND i miss out on a history test on the bayeux tapestry (i usually LOVE history, but the bayuex tapestry is as boring as sin) and a science test so yeeeeehoooooo! any way, you read this while i go gaze at my captain jack harkness shrine! as a good friend of mine says, toodles!_

_**Jouney's End gone Wibbly Chapter 8- Tears**_

The Doctor sat in the Captain's chair, his face un ashamedly drenched, his legs crossed, elbows resting on his knees, head being supporting by his hands, as it suddenly felt like a ton of lead, and if he tried to hold it up by himself, his neck would simply snap. Rose meekly peered out of the kitchen, and seeing the Doctor alone, scurried over to him, perched herself on the edge of the captain's chair, and wrapped her arms around the sobbing figure. She slowly rubbed his arm with her hand, and muttered soothing words in his ear. Suddenly he looked up, his face broken.

"She left because she thought I would rather 'choose' you over her." He said hollowly. Rose gasped, a tear welling up in her eye as well. "All I want," he continued, "Is to travel the universe with you two. I've been longing for you to come back, and when you do, the other half deploys." He said and gave a hollow little chuckle. "But hey," he whimpered, "That's irony for you." And as his throat swelled too much for him to speak, he continued to sob onto Rose's shoulder.

_ IS COMPULSORY. FAILURE TO COMPLY WITH REWIEWING WILL RESULT IN YOUR DELETION. DELETE. lol hehehehehe_


	9. Wins

_Heeeeey! How are ya! queensland was good, got bitten by a leech at the wedding coz that's normal! Ummm so yeah about this chapter, the reason it's so short is... i had it on a USB, and then the door opened, and this racoon came in and took it from me and I said "Hey, don't do that! All my wonderful readers will be so upset and- Sorry! Sorry FRIENDS marathon, Joey Tribiani is a legend (that's the name of a F/B page!) yeah, because this is so short, I'm gunna upload a second quite short but none the less essential to the plot. ish. So, saw night terrors last nigt, couldn't sleep and that's a huge spell from my tired mind for today, I hope you're grateful!_

_**Journey's End gone Wibbly, Chapter 9- Wins**_

The first one she truly won over was Ianto. She couldn't think why they all disliked her, but now she had two friends. Only one of them was more than a friend. But she won Ianto over by, surprise, surprise, coffee. The day it happened had unfolded somewhat like this: She sat at her desk, meekly tapping away at the keyboard, when he icily dropped a cup of coffee in front of her she smiled at him appreciatively.

"Thanks Ianto." She said, smiling, and he continued to stare at her, his demeanour cold. After a moment, Donna's smile turned self-conscious, and she sipped her coffee, embarrassed. Her eyes widened, and she almost dropped the mug. She looked up at Ianto, like a god of a new found religion.

"This coffee," she said as seriously as she could, "is bloody brilliant. I have been to coffee shops in eight different galaxies, tried some very interesting blends, but this is…. Oh my god!" Ianto's face cracked into a small smile.

"Glad you like it." He said modestly.

_Next chapter before you have to review!_


	10. This has got to change

_Second instalment for today! _

_**Journey's End Gone Wibbly Chapter 10- This has got to change**_

As they dropped Pete, Jackie and little Tony in the Tyler's old flat, Rose anxiously pulled her mother aside, as Tony clambered all over the Doctor, who pulled stupid faces at him.

"You've seen him lately, haven't you?" Rose hissed anxiously. "Tony made him laugh, but he's been all cut up since Donna left!" they both gazed out at the Doctor and Tony, who was being taught how to function the sonic. Jackie shook her head in concern, and turned back to her daughter.

"He'll get over it!" she assured her daughter, rubbing her arm gently. Rose shook her head vigorously.

"You know what he's like!" she moaned. "He would have dropped you and Dad on the doorstep and flown away instantly! He would have blabbered and rambled, and run around the console, and, and, and he would've-" she was silenced as she fought to hold back tears, afraid the Doctor would find out, and shed more of his own. Jackie gently dabbed her daughter's face with a somewhat dusty tissue.

"Love, I think of what I've always told you." She murmured gently. Rose thought for a moment, sniffed, then half said, half asked,

"Don't go home with a guy if he's got tattoos on his neck or more than his ear pierced?" Jackie ignored this, and shook her head.

"Consider your options sweetheart, what can _you_ do?" Rose thought about this, and was about to respond, when all the glass panels popped out of the frames and shattered, as Tony laughed gleefully, and the Doctor madly began attempting to wrestle the screwdriver out of his pudgy toddler hands.

_Thanks to people who reviewed previously BTW, i forgot to say that before because I'm mean and horrible and REALLY don't like Amy Pond! (Coz that wasn't random) Also I own absolutley nothing except for the plot. If I owned Jack then... well, as Tommy Brockless from Torchwood says "it was like all me christmases had come at once!" also review pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!_


	11. Family and Friends

_! its been like a week! i missed you lot. this chapter is uber long (for me) and i hope you like it, this is one of my favourites! i added a epilouge onto this story which you will be getting next time *sniffle*, because i was bored, as my favourite fanfic called **Remembering **hasn't been updated in ages. *Looks accusingly at Limited by Creativity*. So, i hope you like the chapter!_

_**Journey's End gone Wibbly Chapter 11, Family and Friends**_

Donna and Jack were curled up on the couch in the hub, long after closing time, watching tv and reading a book. All of a sudden, Donna's head snapped up, and she reached out her arm, and groped for her phone on the coffee table.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked in alarm, as his girlfriend panicked, and madly dialled on her phone.

"I've been back a week, and I forgot to call Gramps!" she near screeched, then added in a more docile tone "And Mum too. And after Rose was there and the Daleks! Oh she's gonna be so mad!" she cried worriedly. She set the phone on speaker, and put it down on the coffee table. After a minute, it began to ring, the noise echoing eerily around the hub. Suddenly an excited elderly man's voice filled the hub.

"Donna! Sweetheart we were so worried! What took you so long to call?" he cried. Suddenly an annoying female voice cut him off.

"How old are you? You do know how to dial a phone don't you? We were worried sick, you ungrateful little-"

"Nice to talk to you too Mum." Donna interrupted wearily.

"Donna sweetheart, where are you?" came the man's voice.

"I'm in Cardiff Gramps." Donna answered, then shot a look over her shoulder at Jack, who had muted the television, and was leaning back on the couch, fingers laced behind his head, a look of sheer amusement plastered all over his face. Donna groped behind her for a pillow, and threw it at him, which made him laugh.

"Donna, is that the Doctor?" Sylvia asked, "let me talk to him." She commanded. Donna paused for a moment, obviously too long for Sylvia.

"Donna? Donna!" she called.

"Love, be quiet." Wilf's voice told her. "Donna, sweetheat, what's wrong?"

"Erm, I'm not in the TARDIS anymore." She muttered tonelessly.

"Well then who's that laughing? You're not some kind of slapper, tell me that's not _another _boyfriend!" Another shush from Wilf, then his slightly commanding but kind voice told her,

"Sweetheart, why aren't you in the TARDIS anymore?" he asked. "You loved it, why aren't you there?" Donna paused, thinking carefully about her answer for a moment.

"He didn't need me anymore. So, will I come see you, or will you come here?" she said, swiftly changing the subject.

"Donna I-" but Donna cut him off.

"No Gramps, we'll talk later. So you'll come here then? Good I'll meet you at the station, text me when you get the train dates. Oh, and this is Jack by the way." She said grabbing Jack by the back of the collar of his shirt, and dragging him forward, and poked him in the ribs. He yelped quietly, then addressed the phone.  
>"Um, Hello. I'm Jack."<p>

"Hang on a minute!" Sylvia shrieked, "He's the man from the computer! Why him of all people? Donna, what's wrong with you?" at this point Donna grabbed the phone and spoke hurriedly.

"Bye Mum, Bye Gramps, nice talking to you!" she made a few kissing noises into the phone, then hung up, snapped it shut, and tossed it across the room. She groaned, and leaned back onto Jack's chest, ignoring her headrest shaking with hysterical laughter.

**DWDWDW**

Donna had, three weeks later, made firm friends with all her works mates, not so much Owen. She laughed along with them at Wilf and Sylvia's faces as the entered the hub by the invisible lift, gossiped along with Tosh and Owen every time Ianto and Gwen were caught holding hands, and gossiped with Ianto and Gwen when Tosh and Owen had been caught in a broom cupboard together.

It was a week or so after Donna had accepted how much her life had changed, when the whooshing filled the hub. Wilf and Sylvia were out sight seeing, and the 'team' sat in the conference room, eating Chinese, surrounded by a sea of wires and heavy clunky machinery. As soon as she heard the sound, which she had managed to pick out from that of the ramshackle machinery set up around them to act as a tracking device or whatnot, she dropped her chopsticks, and vaulted over an engine of some sort, closely followed by Jack. She hurtled herself down the steps, and to the blue box, and waited in front of the door expectantly. But instead of the skinny mop head opening the door, Rose Tyler stepped out in front of her. Her face was stained with tears, and she stressfully ran a hand through her hair, messing it up, but having it fall back to where it had been before. In this short time, Tosh, Owen, Gwen and Ianto had crowded at the top of the stairs, staring in awe at the box, and looks of comprehension dawning on their faces, as they recognised Rose from the video conference. She attempted to speak a few times, and choke back the tears at the same time.

Jack put a hand on her shoulder, and guided her to a chair, pulling it out from under the desk, but realising the prank set by Owen to achieve revenge on Gwen, hurriedly swapped chairs over, and gently pushed the blonde into it. She turned to Donna, her face determined.

"You- you've gotto-You-" she began, then took a deep breath. "You've gotto come back, please, oh please, he's falling to pieces, he's going mad, please, you have to-"

"I don't have to do anything." Donna interrupted, her tone saying that was that.

"Please, he's going mad! He blames himself that you left, he's not… _him_ anymore!" she cried indignantly. Ianto appeared at Donna's side, and pressed a cup of coffee into Rose's hand. How he'd made it so fast, they'd never know.

"Drink it," Donna said gently, "It'll make you feel better." She heard the coffee machine hiss, and knew Ianto had predicted the same as she had, the gears in her head churning, she breathed deeply, closed her eyes, and waited. She pictured in her mind, the mop of unruly brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes sticking out of the doors. Almost on cue as if working with her imagination, she heard,

"Rose where are-" but stopped. Donna opened her eyes, smiled and whirled around.

"Spaceman!" she yelled happily, bounded over to him, and pulled him into a hug. She grinned at him, then grabbed his hand, and yanked him out of the time machine. She pulled him around to face the top of the stairs, and pointed to each of her friend individually as she said their names.

"Er, that up there," she said, pointing up to the pterodactyl, "is Mfamwe!" she turned around to the Doctor and grinned.

"See, I told you you'd visit! I knew you would. You know that means? I was right!" and she proceeded to do some stupid kind of dance around Tosh's computer bank, repeatedly half singing 'I was right'. In her head, she was praying that what she had hoped for had worked. She stopped dancing, and spun around to face the Doctor. He was smiling his trademark grin, and accepted a cup of coffee from Ianto.

"Oh, Donna Noble, yes you most certainly were!"

_ review! cyber huggles, aussiegirl97xxx_


	12. Epilouge

_Oh my god, I'm so sorry! We were on holiday and I forgot to give you advanced notice, I am such a hypocrite! (Sorry LimitedbyCreativity!) ANYWAY, this is a bad ending to a bad story, I might continue it, but probably not. I'm writing a new one about Toshiko and Owen, and then I might write one about eleven because my friend is SO obsessed with him... Anyway, please read!_

_**Journey's End gone Wibbly, Epilouge**_

Seeing her so happy that day had ensured the Doctor that it hadn't been his fault at all. He smiled as he leaned back on his beach towel, absorbing as much sun as his skinny chest was able to. Rose lay on the towel next to him, and Donna the other.

"This," Donna told him, "Is SO much better that any of those beach planets we went to!"

"Agreed!" added Rose, clasping the Doctor's hand and sighing contentedly. It was two years after that day, and they had all faithfully trooped down to Cardiff beach, on the first truly warm day of the year. Beside Donna lay Jack, next to him was Gwen and Ianto, who were both lying on their stomachs, admiring the ring sparking on Gwen's finger, and smiling goofily at each other. Next to them were Tosh and Owen, Tosh on her stomach reading a book, Owen on his side, staring at her creepily trying to freak her out. Beside them were Martha and Mickey, making some sort of sandcastle, but no bothering so sit up or anything. Next to Rose on the other side, were the companions-of-a-year Amy and Rory. A few feet to the left of the Doctor, sat the TARDIS, humming happily, enjoying the sunlight and radiation from the rift. After all the trips they had made ferrying adiposian children from one planet on the verge on combustion to a safer location, she had been on the verge of shutting down entirely from lack of charge. Donna entangled her fingers with those of her boyfriend as she remembered how yesterday the sight of all the paperwork on her desk made her feel ill. So she had called for a Doctor, and had spent the day mothering small fat blobs. Suddenly she was awoken from her day dream as the toe of the Doctor's Converse nudged her shin.

"Hmm?" she asked absent mindedly, feeling almost drowsy.

"Donna," he said seriously, a frown on his face, the spiky hair of his fringe causing a shadow on his face. "Donna, sorry about this, but a photo completes the moment." He murmured. She frowned, and looked to the other side of her, suddenly to feel a torrent of cold water come splashing down on her. She screamed and realized that all other towels were vacated, then looked behind her to see all her friends standing behind her laughing, as Rose snapped away with the camera, and sweet, innocent Ianto stood over her with a bucket, smiling down at her wickedly.

"Oh, I'm so gonna get you!" she bellowed, scrambling up, as everybody ran in different directions escaping the wrath of Donna.

_Goodbye, Farewell, until next time, Stormaggedon waves and makes a goo-goo noise. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS! And thank you for reviewing, those of you who did review __**THANK YOU! **__So, I'll just skip on back to my Ianto Jones shrine... Toodles!_


End file.
